1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a pixel compensation circuit, a method and a flat display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A current Organic Light Emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages of small size, simple structure, self-lighting, high brightness, wide viewing-angle, short response time, and so on, attracting widespread attention.
In the current organic light emitting diode display, a transistor is used as a driving transistor for controlling a current flowing through an organic light emitting diode OLED so that the importance of a threshold voltage of the driving transistor is very obvious. A positive drift or a negative drift of the threshold voltage will make different currents flowing through the organic light emitting diode under a same data signal. In a usage process of the transistor, factors of lighting in the oxide semiconductor or voltage stress of source and drain electrode may cause the threshold voltage to drift such that the current of the organic light emitting diode is unstable, and the display brightness of a panel is uneven.